


aphrodisiac

by sevenzeroseven



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Dubious Consent, M/M, SPOILERS up to s2ep5, dub con bc u know......... aphrodisiac lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenzeroseven/pseuds/sevenzeroseven
Summary: what the title says. shang is poisoned take #2.





	aphrodisiac

Shang wasn't one to rush others, particularly in areas where he had no background, but with this being his second near-death experience by poison, he felt he was allowed a little impatience. Not to mention he still hadn't fully recovered from the first attempt. Malevolent qi and poison expelled, yes, but after repelling both Xiao Kuangjuan and Xie Ying Luo, his stamina was at an all time low. Getting poisoned again in such a short period... There was chagrin in his voice when he cleared his throat and drew the Enigmatic Gale's attention from where he stood in the corner over a bubbling pot of—something. 

"Oi. Is it almost ready?" 

Lin sighed a tad more melodramatically than necessary and clicked his tongue. "My, my. So antsy. Who brought this upon himself to begin with? And not once, but twice."

From anyone else, that might have sounded vicious and disparaging, but from Lin, there was a teasing lilt to the words that was, frankly, far more irritating. Shang remained silent, having expected (and deserved, to an extent) this response. But he had to ask anyway. Though this second poison was less overall destructive, its effects hardly visible, Shang was struggling. In addition to his overall exhaustion, this poison was harder to counteract. More sly, like a pinprick through the heart rather than a hammer to the head. The first iteration had been debilitating; he'd barely hung onto his faculties long enough for Lang to return. This second was—well, he couldn't route it like the first and prevent its circulation. It was still circulating, slowly but surely hitting all of his vital points. Shang suspected it'd eventually trigger a qi deviation. If so, the hallucinations would probably start soon, and once they did, that was it.

Outwardly, he remained calm. If he did meet his end here, he trusted Lang to keep the Index out of the Fox and the Princess's hands. Unlike before, he wasn't left alone and crippled in a cave to be trapped, slaughtered, and looted. They'd found an abandoned coffin house this time coated in such a thick layer of dust that it was interfering with the regulation of his breaths. Every inhale and exhale took with it some soot. But the structure had all the equipment Lin needed—a hearth, utensils, water pump. The ingredients for this antidote were comparatively more common but harder to brew. As Lin claimed, they needed to be combined in precise measures at precise times else cure would turn into cull and quicken death. Lin had certainly been convincing in his explanation, enough that Shang couldn't openly contest it, but he'd nevertheless sensed something... off.

The air between Lang and Lin had been off ever since Lang returned alone. Lin hadn't made the first antidote; Lang had, and Shang hadn't managed to ask how or why before _this_ happened. Shang sighed, grimacing through his concentration. He'd brushed it off, figuring that any distraction while fending off such a precise and precarious poison probably wasn't the best idea, but over the last half hour, he'd grown more and more convinced that Lin hadn't told the whole truth. 

Frowning, Shang broke focus to regard Lin again.

"Why did you send Lang away," he asked simply, hoping for an equally simple answer but knowing he'd probably get a few layers at best. 

Lin was busying himself mixing the pot that frothed and spat and looked far less appealing than the pill Lang had given him. But it certainly smelled nicer.

"I told you, didn't I? The formation of a cure for an unknown but deadly plant-based poison is far more complicated. Not something a bard can manage, I'm afraid. And I needed him to get the second half." 

"Right... the second half." The hesitation was enough of an indicator of his skepticism for Lin to _hmm_ in response.

"Sir Shang, you wouldn't happen to be doubting me now, would you? After I've already saved your life once?" 

"I'm not doubting that. Just..." Shang paused, struggling to put words to instinct. "You seemed very determined to have Lang somewhere else." 

Lin smiled that goddamn veiled grin of his and tossed another bunch of obscure herbs or other into the concoction. The liquid fizzled then turned from dirty yellow to red. "The second half of the antidote is just as necessary as the first." 

"I've never heard of an antidote having _two_ parts," Shang grumbled as he noticed his consciousness growing fuzzy around the edges. Bad news. Lin seemed almost done, maybe. Rather than repeat his initial question, he forced himself to hone in on Lin's extended answer to the second. 

"Yes, well, we both know you're not very well-versed in poisons either." Lin paused and from seemingly nowhere conjured a spoon in place of the stick he'd been using to stir. He skimmed the top of the questionable brew like testing a soup and took a very careful, measured lick. "Ah! It's done."

Shang refrained from voicing ' _finally_ ' and shifted slightly from his position on the floor. For a moment, two Lin's hovered over him before they coalesced back into one. His voice came to him as if through thick honey and sounded just as coyly saccharine. "Now, I have to warn you, the first half does have some... _side effects_. Which is why we need the second."

" _Side effects_ ," Shang bit out, and his hand paused from accepting the bowl. His eyes narrowed even as he could feel his mind clouding, thoughts tapering. "What kind of side effects?"

Lin hummed again and raised his left hand to tap his pipe against his brow as if contemplating the merits of telling him.

"Lin!" Shang barked, desperation showing, because in the next instant Lin was shoving the "antidote" into his hands with enough force that it traveled partway to his mouth. 

"You'll see soon enough."

Shang _did not_ like that vague answer, but he was also out of options. He gulped the mixture down, at first holding his breath and expecting the taste to be _foul_. Midway through, however, he realized it tasted as well as it smelled—fruity, aromatic, less medicinal and more sweet. Both antidotes went down easily, the other having been a pill, but Shang definitely felt better about this one judging by odor alone.

He was done in half a second, and as soon as the last drop cleared, so did his vision. All malaise and discomfort vanished similar to when the pill had instantly expelled the toxin. Just as this poison's effects hadn't been as outwardly destructive, so the cure was more subtle. He was sure he didn't _look_ better to Lin, but he certainly felt better, like he wasn't a weapon waiting to implode. 

Shang released a slow, pent-up breath in relief and set the bowl aside. In his periphery, Lin looked pleased. A little too pleased, perhaps, but Shang didn't question it.

"It seems to have worked." 

"Yeah." Shang made to stand and found all limbs in working order. He even made fists of both hands to double-check and took a few cautious steps around the room. Those aforementioned side effects... He frowned. Aside from feeling a bit warm, which he attributed to the hot broth, he didn't feel any particular way. He felt perfectly normal. Lin was watching him like a hawk, or a crow, and inhaling slowly from his pipe. Being appraised like an item on sale was dulling the gratitude Shang felt for his assistance. 

"Side effects, eh?" he started after circling the abode once more and loosening the front of his outfit to allow a breeze. He shook his head. "I knew you were just sending him off on a wild goose chase."

He cocked an eyebrow, going for his sword that he'd set aside earlier. "What for?"

"This."

The disorientation hit him suddenly and all at once, such that for a brief moment he thought the cure hadn't worked after all. He toppled back over with a grunt, breathing hard. A thin sheen of sweat had already accumulated on his brow, not from overexertion but rather—heat? The slight warmth he'd been feeling had doubled, tripled. They might as well have been in a desert with the way his skin prickled alongside the irresistible urge to struggle out of his clothes. He tamped down that compulsion with some effort and growled, "Lin, what the hell is this?!" 

"Mmm, _this_ would be those side effects that I mentioned." Lin circled just out of his field of vision, which was currently focused on the grey floor in an attempt to regulate his breathing again and gather his thoughts that'd been scattered in a million directions. Or, no, actually. There was one pervasive thought rapidly rising to the surface. Not even so much of a _thought_ as a feeling, one that he was very familiar with but that was _very_ inappropriate for the situation. He shut his eyes briefly and tried to focus. 

"Oh, don't worry," Lin continued. "The side effects are comparatively harmless. However, the ingredients to counteract them are scarcer than those to counteract the poison. Sir Lang will most likely be taking a while."

"Taking a while for an  _aphrodisiac_?"

Lin laughed, and if Shang had the strength or mind he would've thrown himself at him and strangled him. But he was afraid that if he did, his actions wouldn't quite constitute strangling.

"Oh-ho, very impressive, Sir Shang. You do catch on quickly. Unfortunately, these ingredients _do_ have that effect when ingested. A rather strong aphrodisiac too, as I am sure you are noticing."

Shang pressed a hand to his flushed face and in that span of time managed to compose himself enough to throw a (hopefully) menacing glare in Lin's direction. "You did this on purpose, didn't you?" 

"Me? No, that's just the nature of the antidote. Had we the luxury, I would have waited until Sir Lang returned, but seeing the state you were in, I had to administer it immediately. Of course, most aphrodisiacs can be countered easily, but in this situation, we need ingredients that don't also counter the antidote's detoxification. Thus, you'll have to wait."

Shang had always thought himself a moderate, self-disciplined individual, so the unbidden lust was vexing to say the least. Lin's explanation was also  _long_ , and at this point, he wasn't of much mind to listen. He was fighting the urge to reach a hand past his clothing and relieve himself of his erection. He'd be damned if he did it while Lin was in the room, though, and just as he had the thought, Lin was hovering over him again.

Then, on him.

" _What_ —" The exclamation caught in Shang's mouth, forced back down by the proximity of Lin's face to his own. He didn't miss the smugness of the other's expression, but he was suddenly more preoccupied with the dip of Lin's throat and the way his Adam's apple bobbed when he spoke. He tore his gaze away with a growl.

Lin pushed him back, further onto the floor, and Shang didn't resist in his daze. It took him even longer to realize he was being straddled and that Lin had said, " _If you don't want to wait, there are other more expedient options._ " 

"You've got to be kidding me," was the knee-jerk response, barked with all the sexual frustration he was currently feeling at Lin applying pointed pressure to his thigh and groin. Had Lin pressed a little harder, the words would've come out in a moan.

Despite saying that, he knew the Enigmatic Gale well enough by now to know he didn't joke. All of his suggestions were always spoken with the utmost ridiculous seriousness. And Shang truly _hated_ him for that.

He answered his own question with the complete undoing of his inhibitions. Whatever barriers he had to offer couldn't compete with Lin's tempest.

So, he caught the other's mouth in a bruising kiss, all teeth, that he hoped would draw blood, and it did.  

And Lin had the _gall_ to laugh through it. "I'll take that as a yes," he murmured, bringing his arms up to wrap around Shang's neck and rest his voluminous sleeves against his shoulders. He surged forward and applied his full weight on Shang's lap now or, more aptly, his hard dick. That earned him the groan Shang had been holding back and broke their open-mouthed kiss to have Shang running his hands down Lin's outfit in an attempt to breach it. 

"There's a zipper, you know," Lin added helpfully. If looks could kill Lin would have died twice over. 

No sooner had the zipper been drawn, and not very low, than Shang was pressing kisses to exposed skin with the same urgency he'd imbibed his earlier concoction. Lin teased and guided him with fluttering breaths and moans, rocking into his lap and feeling Shang's erection firmly outlined against his clothes. Shang wasn't the only one hard at this point. 

"Let me get the oil from my clothes before you strip me of them," Lin chuckled. He pressed a hand between them to massage Shang's dick at the same time that he pulled Shang's head up with his other and said those words against his mouth. Not a kiss, not quite. 

"I knew you planned this," Shang growled back, voice guttural and completely devoid of that calm, measured confidence Lin had grown to love. So unflappable until he wasn't.

Lin was enjoying himself _too_ much. A voice the back of his head sounded alarmed, but for now, he'd have his cake and eat it too. "Not planned," he breathed. "Coincidence."

 _Coincidence_ , he said, but Shang could hear the grin in his voice. Shang didn't know where the bottle came from, but suddenly it was there in the hand Lin had pressed between them. Glancing up, he noticed for the first time how _affected_ Lin was, not so collected and aloof and above-it-all for once, with hair wild and lips rosy red both from being kissed and being bit. Swollen and blood-smeared, just enough that they looked painted. Ah, shit.

"Shit," Shang repeated as he interrupted Lin's undressing, torso fully exposed now and pants shoved halfway down. One couldn't divest Lin of _all_ his extra clothing in their haste, but this was enough.  

Shang quickly shed the outer layers of his outfit. Heavy fabric and fur pooled around them as his hands found Lin's waist past the multitude of belts, and his thumbs kneaded into soft flesh that he hoped would bruise. Maybe he wanted to fight Lin as much as he wanted to fuck him. If he could've left marks on the thief's neck, he would have, but Lin still had that goddamn collar on, so he settled for grazing teeth against his chest. Lin's breath stuttered through a pleased sigh as Shang's hips simultaneously snapped upward.

“You’ve done a lot of training, huh,” Shang muttered when he found sinewy muscle beyond flowing robes and gossamer layers. 

”I don’t know what you mean,” Lin purred.

”I can tell—" He broke off in a low groan. When he'd been otherwise preoccupied, Lin's oil-slick hand had reached past undergarments to grip his length. The sensation nearly took the wind out of him, but he still managed to grit out, "—up close.” Closer than he'd ever consciously thought of getting to Lin. If his mind wasn't in a wanton haze, he might have questioned the toned physique minus all of the scars Shang himself had accumulated over the years. As it was, he just appreciated it and laved kisses over shoulder and collarbone before finding Lin's mouth again.

Lin didn't spend as much time goading Shang as he would have liked, just a few slow strokes and his thumb digging into the wet slit to elicit a hiss. He didn't want to tease; he just wanted to get Shang ready. His own dick was too hot and stiff to draw this out. In a few more flicks of the wrist, Shang was properly coated, and Lin's hand reached to his own entrance while his other gripped Shang's shoulder for support. He leaned forward, hair forming a curtain around their faces and Shang's intense glare, which was for once given without exasperation. Only desire. Only want. It was intoxicating. 

Lin panted as he withdrew his fingers and lifted his hips to position Shang in place. He barely resisted the urge to push down and take in the man's girth all at once. _Patience_ , he reminded himself and decided to give some agency back to his partner instead while dragging him into yet another wet kiss. That was his cue, and Shang picked up on it achingly slow for someone under the effects of an aphrodisiac that could've toppled an elephant. Lin was impressed by the show of restraint as he often was by Shang, but this wasn't quite the time or place.

“You don’t need to be so gentle, Bu Huan,” he hummed, breath shuddering across the red tip of Shang's ear, and that was all the provocation Shang needed to push in the rest of the way. Lin moaned Shang's name and felt him get bigger if that was possible. Shang's hands tightened against Lin's hips hard enough to leave prints, and he thrust upward as Lin rode him and distracted his mouth. The deep kisses left him breathless and heady with no other thought in mind than the pleasure of Lin's tongue, his warmth, and the sensation of skin on skin. 

At some point, Shang's right hand found Lin's own stiff member, and Lin ended up coming first in a short cry and wordless exhale.

Shang followed closely after with a groan and his lips pressed to the underside of Lin's chin, mouthing Lin's name, " _Xue Ya._ " 

A shiver ran down Lin's spine as Shang stilled and then dropped his head on Lin's shoulders.

They stayed like that for a few seconds, taking heaving breaths and attempting to pull themselves together in the afterglow. Lin moved to entangle his fingers with Shang's, an impulsive act that surprised even himself. Shang didn't resist, either still too tired or too stunned to comprehend the gesture. 

”Well done, Bu Huan," Lin murmured, lifting himself off Shang's softening dick as warm liquid trickled down his thighs. "It seems we won’t need the second half after all.”

Shang's response was instantaneous, catching Lin off guard. "You—!"

His grip in Lin's fingers tightened. His other hand rose and shoved Lin back by the shoulder. Lin's head hit the ground with a dull thud, but he was silenced by a pair of lips kissing him before he could comment. When Shang pulled back, Lin was the speechless one for once. 

After a beat of silence, Shang growled halfheartedly, "Go to hell."

Lin's response to that was a smile and airy laugh as he pulled Shang's knuckles up to his mouth for the ghost of a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea when this is taking place.................... pretend its happening in some divergent pocket of time after shang is cured and before whatever else is gonna happen in the series from episode 5 onward lmaO i havent written smut in literal years and i have no idea wtf im doing (⊃‿⊂) also sorry for spamming the tag ALSO I LOVE LANG SORRY FOR LEAVING U OUT IN THE COLD BB but the fic set-up called for it sob sob sob anyway yeah.......... im gonna Stop Writing i think for now LOL im............ gonna leave this here and run away thanks for reading to anyone who makes it this far lmaO


End file.
